I. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to apparatus for effecting electrical connection between two sets of conductors. More particularly, this invention pertains to a connector apparatus for electrically connecting a twisted pair cable to a jack of known construction.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, twisted pair cables are widely used as electrical conductors. On occasion, it is desirable to perform an electrical connection between a twisted pair cable and a jack. To accomplish this connection, apparatus must be provided to effectively connect the cable conductors to the jack and (in some instances) to provide necessary circuitry to effect the electrical connection. One function of such circuitry is to provide impedance matching between the twisted pair cable and the circuitry to which the jack is connected.
In the prior art, jacks having terminal ends of known construction are in wide use. An example of such a standardized terminal end is a BNC innerface manufactured according to United States Military specification MIL-C-39012. Another example of such a jack is shown in commonly assigned and copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 668,752, filed Nov. 16, 1984. These standard terminal ends are bayonet-type terminations. Such a terminal end includes a hollow outer cylindrical member having a pair of diametrically opposed posts extending radially away from the outer surface of the outer cylinder member. A first exposed electrical contact is disposed within the outer cylindrical member and is housed within a hollow inner cylindrical insulator secured within the outer cylinder member and coaxially aligned therewith. Contact with the first exposed contact may be accomplished by inserting a rod-shaped conductor of predetermined size within the insulative inner cylinder. The terminal end is also provided with a second exposed electrical contact disposed within the outer cylinder member exterior of the inner cylindrical insulated member. Commonly, the second contacts include resilient metallic arms which are biased to engage an inner cylindrical surface of the outer cylindrical member.
To effect electrical connection with the exposed contacts of the terminal end, the prior art has developed mating connectors which include first and second contacts sized and aligned to engage the first and second exposed contacts of the terminal end when the terminal end and mating connector are joined together. The mating element typically includes a cylinder of insulative material sized to be received within the outer cylindrical member of the terminal end between the arms of the second exposed contacts and the outer cylindrical member. Accordingly, the insulating cylinder will break electrical connection between the arms and the outer cylinder of the terminal end by urging the arms against their natural resiliency away from the inner wall of the terminal end outer cylinder. Contacts within the insulating cylinder of the mating element contact the second exposed contacts in electrical connection. The mating element also includes an axially extending post of electrically conductive material which is disposed to be received within the hollow insulating inner cylinder of the terminal end to provide electrical connection with the first exposed contact of the terminal end.
Prior art apparatus for effecting electrical connection between such terminal ends and twisted pair cables are expensive to manufacture and cumbersome to use. It is desired to provide such a connector apparatus which is inexpensive and facilitates rapid connection of the jack terminal end and the twisted pair cable. However, the art has not yet developed such an ideal connector.